Online Hacking
Online Hacking is an Online Contract available in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. About This mode can be accessed through the Online Contract app on your phone or finding a contract using the profiler. In the original Watch Dogs, the player is introduced to online hacking as they get hacked by an computer controlled fixer before they start the mission Backseat Driver. When the player invades someone else's game, they will appear in the form of a random citizen in the other player's game (in their game they will still be Aiden) and have the goal to install a backdoor into their victim and steal data from them. The player should not kill the victim (the other player) or else all data will be lost. If the player is being hacked themselves, they will be notified that an enemy fixer (other player) is hacking them as soon as they install a backdoor. The player will then have a few minutes to find the fixer and kill them. Tactics When invading *Take some time observing your surroundings and make note of places you can hide. Don't profile the other player immediately. **Remember that you do not need line-of-sight to other player to profile; as long as you can see them somehow, you can do so. Make use of cameras and drones (Watch Dogs 2 only) *After you profile the player, you have some time to initiate the hack. Spend that time looking for a good location, particularly places where you can see the other player but they can't see you. *Stick to the edge of the hacking circle, as well as places above or below ground level. Other players tend to neglect checking these areas. Contrary to popular belief, avoid hiding in cars - they're usually the first places that people check. *Hold the walk button (Alt on PC) while moving on foot and try to move like a NPC. Keep in a straight line while in sight. While being invaded *Shoot your gun in the air. This will make any NPC flee and makes it easier to spot the fixer. Be wary though as this usually alerts the police. *Check every parked car, alleyway and any rooftops you can. Usually fixers love to hide here as fresh players would only check NPCs walking around. *Make note of what tactics you might use and see if the other player is also using the same tactics. Think like the enemy, if you will. Getting invaded You can be hacked at any point of time while in-game unless you are in a mission or in an online contract yourself. Note that having a crime location near you also counts as a mission and prevents players from invading you. If an invasion has already started, then opening the map or menu won't pause the game. This can be used to detect invasions before you are alerted. Particularly, when driving during a starting invasion, pausing the game will cause your vehicle to stop immediately. Focus does not work during online play, and as such, when it stops working (using it doesn't slow time down) is an easy tell that you are being invaded (Watch Dogs only). There are some triggers that significantly increase the chances of getting invaded by another player: * Bounty: When you hack a Blume affiliate NPC and let them finish the call, they may place a bounty on you. Besides increasing the chances of being invaded, the bounty also increases notoriety earned for the hacker by 20 points. If you invade another player with a bounty, you will get a message saying "Target has a bounty". * Retaliation: After you successfully complete online hacking against some other player, if you are still available a few minutes later (see above), then they often get a choice to retaliate against you. Bugs *(Tested on PC) Sometimes when hacking another persons game, they may appear invisible and their beacon would be flying everywhere. This may be because of a bad connection and usually dissconnecting their game and retrying would solve this issue. Category:Online contracts